User blog:Iamthelegion/Son Goku vs Superman - Freestyle Rap Battles of Blog Revival
So... I did this. It took longer than the last one, with the timer clocking at 22 minutes. Goku vs Superman, the most obvious battle and biggest fiction mutli-modal rivalry ever, two characters I know very well, and forms. I decided to do SSG and SSGSS Goku while toggling through the three styles of Superman. If possible, I would <3 if someone makes a thumbnail that has all three Gokus and Supermen in groups of three staring at the other team <3. Superman (Pre-Crisis): Sun Wukong violating copyright laws? Looks like a job for Superman Daily Planet saviour, not a bird or plane, still fly as Carter's wingspan Pretty clear my power level will leave more than a scouter broken Call me a kid-Napa cuz I'm more a father to the sons you've stolen From the Chi-ki you would need a whole lot more of, chakra too Both flavours of Dragon Balls and some Bibidi Babidi Buudoo Seize victory in a Flash, the greatest hero ever? Jimmy Olsen: Gotta be Supes! You're so outmatched, I could beat you in a kryptonite suit. Son Goku (Base form): Ugh, you smell of Garlic, and with a tenth of his ability Super series' undergoing Revival, you're as retconned as GT You're the most arrogant tyrant since the last man of steel Unsworn Protector, you're in it for the mom and apple pie deal Call this Battle of Gods, this kryptonian's inSaiyan to match wit After I'm through with you, Vegeta can help you deal with it Cut you into Red Ribbons, best freeze breath like Frieza's best Ask King Kai if I Kaio-Ken, but it's pretty clear that Clark Kent. Superman (Post-Crisis): Strength, a noncontest, in speed, may as well have lead feet But otherwise you're see through, you're the one who mind reads If you want to bring in names, you can Kaka-rot in Kal-Hell My people lived on in the Daxamites, yours diluted and fell We should call you an Ox King, you're only known by cows Fought off the real Hercules while you fought Jackie Chun, wow. You're not Uzaru, still made a raging monkey out of yourself I suggest you "Kneel before Kal!" before I put you to rest. Son Goku (Super Saiyajin God): That delivery was do canned, was it Bradon Routh or Sixteen? Perp-Lex-ing you don't Goten-der your resignation from the League Z Fighter, wrong righter, ravenous biter, cloud 9 rider Stoic badass, practically kicking ass in Street Fighter Go back to Mortal Kombat without the defining core of gore Because when I rock your world, your two weaknesses golden for Like Icarus' fable, get burned from flying too close to the Son Already proven strongest in the world, you're just for fun. Superman (New 52): Don't try against an intellect as bright as my Super flares I'll show you a Darkseid to me that'd give Beerus daymares My lyrics for freeze breath, they'll stop even Goku in his tracks You've been dead longer than I have... counter that. Son Goku (Super Saiyajin God Super Saiyajin): You're the Aquaman of Super incarnations, spit what might be Martian incantations Because there's no logic to it, I'm Golden in and out of station I make the gods step aside, you have Batman deal with the apocalypse, It sure fits, Supergit, a Herc-Sam mix reliant upon this reality fix Who won? Superman Pre-Crisis/Superman Post-Crisis/Superman New 52 Goku Base Form/Goku Super Saiyajin God/Goku Super Saiyajin God Super Saiyajin Category:Blog posts